Eenie, Meeni
by Queberjeque
Summary: A very short, funny piece about the day Ranma arrives. Saying anything else will give away what little plot it has.


"My three daughters: There is Kasumi, aged 19, Nabiki, age 17, and Akane, age 16

Eenie, Meeni

By Queberjeque

06/01/2001

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. Of course, I've tried to take good care of them, but I think that if Nabiki ever catches up with me… All of the characters belong to the wonderful Takahashi.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"My three daughters: There is Kasumi, aged 19, Nabiki, age 17, and Akane, age 16. Choose one and she will be your fiancé."

"Fiancé?" Ranma shouted, "I don't even know them yet!" He turned to the Tendo patriarch. "I have no way of knowing which one I should choose."

Ranma flung his arms up in the air, waving them around. "What do you want me to do, go Eenie, Meeni, Minei, Moe?"

"Excellent choice my boy, now that that is done, we can all settle down and have dinner." Genma grinned at the thought of home-cooked food.

"What choice? What are you talking about…" Ranma's voice trailed off as he looked at where his finger was pointing. The indicated girl was doing a very good impression of a vulture. He could actually feel her unblinking glare piercing his skull. "Oh boy."

Akane looked at Kasumi in surprise. "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. What about you Kasumi?" 

Kasumi blinked, her mouth started to form a little circle.

Akane had felt Kasumi's hand start to push on her shoulder at the beginning of discussion. She knew that they were going to offer her up like a sacrificial lamb. Instead, however, the boy turned girl had made that superfluous. They both turned to look at their middle sister.

  
"Oh my."

"You said it Kasumi. Hey Nabiki…Nabiki…hmm, well congratulations." With that, Akane waved her hand one more time in front of her sister's face, then turned and walked over to the boy standing in the middle of the room. 

He was looking at his pointing hand like it was a snake about to bite him. She stood in front of him for a moment then told him. "Congratulations to you too, I wish you both the best of luck. She took a step back. "There is only one other thing." Saying that, she quickly bent over to pick up the table. Swinging it around to smash into Ranma's head she shouted. "Now don't you ever peep at me again!" Dusting off her hands, she started whistling as she walked up the stairs to her room.

"Oh my."

Genma looked between his son and the young girl making her way up the stairs. "Did he have that one coming?" He shrugged, "Oh well, he probably did."

Kasumi blinked again. "hee…hee…hee…hahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!" She fell down on the floor, tears streaming from her eyes at the thought of what this would do to her younger sister's hard-won reputation as an ice queen. She would have never thought that Nabiki would be the one to get engaged. As soon as she heard their father make the announcement, she knew that if she could not convince Akane to be the boy's fiancé, then she would be doing it herself. It was such a relief to know that she was still free to pursue the man of her dreams, Tofu Ono.

Her father's tears cut off at the sound of his eldest daughter. Looking over at her he fainted in surprise at the sight of her rolling around on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were visible.

Genma looked around the room, taking in the lack of occupants capable of movement. His friend was out cold, his oldest daughter was having a fit on the floor, and the youngest had gone happily upstairs, and the other two people, well… Genma snapped his fingers a few times in front of their faces; there was no response. "Well, at least they aren't fighting." He nodded his head wisely; "they must be getting to know each other."

Turning away from the others, the balding martial artist walked into the kitchen to see about finding something to eat. *I wonder if the youngest one would be willing to cook something for me?*

Four hours later the two pairs of eyes blinked and started to focus again. Noticing that it was nearly midnight, and everyone was probably already asleep, Nabiki walked into the kitchen and filled a cup with warm water. "Well, as long as I'm stuck with you, I might as well try out the merchandise." With that she threw the water over Ranma and watched, as she became a he. 

Grabbing him, Nabiki pulled him down into a kiss that lasted for at least a full minute. Releasing his head Nabiki looked down at the now catatonic martial artist lying on the floor. "Hmm, not bad." Then with a smile, she made her way up the stairs towards her room.

At around three in the morning, signs of life slowly started to seep back into the stunned young man. Finally, glancing around, he put his fingers to his lips and whispered, "Wow. At least she wasn't angry." He promptly passed out again.

Up in the guestroom, a green panda swore that he would never ask Akane to cook, ever again.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Well guys, I hope you liked this. I was bored and wanted to see how quickly I could write a one-shot fic. I don't think that I will continue this one, but it was fun while it lasted. Who knows, maybe I will add on to it someday. As always, any questions, comments or concerns can be sent to [queberjeque@yahoo.com][1]. Thanks for reading.

By the way, I am almost ready to release chapter 2 of 'Recovering Hearts.'

Queberjeque

   [1]: mailto:queberjeque@yahoo.com



End file.
